<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moving in small steps by isurani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751909">moving in small steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurani/pseuds/isurani'>isurani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, congrats on hagu first win!!!, everyone else is in this but just for small testimonials, made this in 1 hour for the bandori character poll, we love you hagu :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurani/pseuds/isurani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"we love you, hagumi!"</p><p>---</p><p>hagumi's feeling down.<br/>harohapi decide to make her a video to make her smile again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moving in small steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>hagumi kitazawa was important to a lot of people, misaki realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of course, she was important to misaki as well. to misaki, and the rest of harohapi, hagumi was their reliable bassist - but more than that, she was a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so it hurt misaki, more than she really expected, so see hagumi so...down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she asked “what’s wrong?” as soon as she was near the other girl, but hagumi just shook her head and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s nothing! just a bad day at home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her smile was bright as usual, but misaki didn’t really like it. it felt...un-hagumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hagumi insisted she was okay, that “hagumi’s always at 100%!”, but misaki frowned regardless. there was a complaint that “mii-kun should smile, too! hagumi doesn’t wanna make mii-kun sad!”, but misaki tried to assure her that she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hagumi asked if they could get ice cream, and misaki nodded. they walked to the ice cream shop, holding hands - misaki felt like michelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe hagumi would tell michelle why she was so down. misaki dwelled on the thought for a moment, but shook her head to shoo it away. they were closer than before. hagumi trusted her enough to talk about things like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hagumi ordered strawberry ice cream. “it’s cute and pink, and hagumi likes it! just like michelle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>misaki ordered coffee ice cream. they ate it together on the benches outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, mii-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what is it, hagumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do...you think people really like hagumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course they do. you’re important to us, hagumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hagumi stared down at her ice cream, picking at it with her spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hagumi doesn’t think she’s all that important. she just causes problems, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...don’t say that. you don’t cause problems for us, hagumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>misaki didn’t really like it. not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi isn’t smiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kokoro thought it was an emergency. misaki supposed it kind of was. for hagumi to be so affected, even on a bad day...it was really bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she still didn’t really know how she got camera duty, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s super simple!! if we show hagumi how much people love her, she’ll smile again!” kokoro had said. misaki guessed it turned into a video along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kokoro was first, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi! i love you soooooo much! i don’t want you to ever be sad!! you’re a super good friend, and you like all my ideas, and we’re the smile patrol together! and you’re a great detective, and cute, and super neat as marie, and cool when you do softball, and i like how you go ‘strummmm’ on the bass, that’s so neat! and you’re super cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you said she was cute twice, kokoro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but it’s true!! hagumi, don’t ever forget we love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was messy, but it was very kokoro. kaoru wanted to go next, and misaki sighed and got the camera ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi, you’re a little kitten beyond compare. so kind, and willing to help...i’m still waiting for the opportunity for the two of us to stand on stage together, like you wished to during white day. ah, it is a shame that we missed that...but your support means the world. you’re a princess among ladies, hagumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with a small “misaki-chan”, kanon wanted to video herself, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um, hagumi-chan...i think you’re really wonderful, as well. i know it’s easy to overthink things like this, but...we really are really happy you’re here. i think...you’re really brave, and strong, and really cool. you do a lot of things i could never do! we wouldn’t be hello, happy world without you, either. promise you’ll remember that, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>misaki watched the videos back, smiling to herself. they were sweet, and would definitely make hagumi cheer up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>still...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“misakiiii! we’re not done!” kokoro insisted. “we need more and more! more smiles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their job wasn’t over yet, it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokoro insisted that they get the other bands’ opinions, as well. and somehow, misaki became the search party to go to circle. of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you filming, misaki??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>popipa found her first, as expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“haguuuu~! hey, hey, you can’t go feeling down! you have tons of people to support you, right? and, and, we’re star buddies, got it? you’re my study buddy! and if you don’t start smiling, i’ll, i’ll…...i’ll run all the way to your house and hug you myself until you’re better! got it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi, if you’re feeling sad, we should make sweets again with himari and everyone~ or you could come pet the rabbits. occhan really likes you, you know. probably because you’re all fluffy and cute, just like a rabbit. oh, or it could be marie-san. marie is really sweet, too...it definitely makes me happy to see her~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um, hagumi-chan…! i really enjoyed going to the autumn viewing with you...i feel like we’ve gotten a lot closer thanks to that! i know it’s summer now, but...i’d be happy to go anywhere with you! i think that anywhere with you is really fun, hagumi-chan! so let’s...let’s definitely hang out more, once you’re feeling better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi! the last thing i want is another shopping district member feeling sad, alright? if you ever need to talk to me about anything at all, i’m here, okay? even if you just want to go to the tanuki restaurant and relax, i’d be happy to. we’re all here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi, it’s not like you to get so down. you’re the one always worried about other people, so...so let us worry about you sometimes, okay?! geez...it gets way too loud with both you and kasumi, but it’s...kinda quiet if you’re not here. so, what i’m saying is...hurry up and feel better, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>next was afterglow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um, kitazawa-san...i did enjoy going to the autumn viewing with you. i didn’t think it’d go so well, but...you’re a pretty good people person. and all that “ranran”...anyway, feel better, got it? then, next time, we can go to the next autumn viewing together or something. in a group, again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“haguuuuu~ your croquettes are pretty amazing, you know~ you’re such a good girl, wanting to make them for everyone all the time. and look at all this~ your charms rival moca-chan’s own, don’t they? pretty nice~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagu!! you didn’t tell me you were feeling down!! that means, um, that means...when you’re feeling better, you’re required to go to the beach with me! you looked so cute in that swimsuit, too! so it’s totally a requirement, now! we’ll be the two cutest girls on the beach!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, hagumi, i know everyone’s saying things like this, but...if you ever feel overwhelmed, i’m here too, got it? you’re super strong, and we all know it, so don’t worry about bugging us ever. sometimes, you just gotta take a moment to let it out. the whole district is here for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi-chan, make sure to take care of yourself, okay? i always enjoy when you’re around! It brightens up the store whenever you visit! next time, you bring croquettes, and i’ll bring the cookies, okay? it’ll be delicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>pasupare,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi-chan, you really shine bright! you’re full of surprises, too! playing karuta with you was really fun. and i had so much fun cheering for you during sports day! you’re really amazing, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagu, we should go snowboarding again! you get it when stuff’s bopping! i totally get it when we go “whoosh” and “bam” and “nyoooom”!! so we’re a perfect combo! we’ll take over the slopes! ...even if we have to wait for winter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hagumi-chan, you’re a great friend to everyone in harohapi, aren’t you? your emotions are so genuine, it’s refreshing to see. you take care of your friends very well, too. keep being yourself, and don’t change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi! let’s continue to get better together, okay? you take the time to teach me about more sporty things, and i’m really grateful for that! you’re cool, and cute, and all that...um, i’ll be in your care next time, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi-chan! you have a warrior’s spirit! from that day we went to the beach, until now, i’ve seen it! you’re stronger than anyone else, in both mind and body! so let’s do our best together, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and roselia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitazawa-san. your skill with the bass certainly is impressive. and you’re...much more social than i could hope to be. i enjoyed the autumn-viewing, as well. if we go on another trip together...lead it again, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitazawa-san, you may be troublesome in school, but...i know it’s because you have a good heart. you remind me a lot of hina. i never thought we would get along well, but you’re certainly determined, and...i’m impressed by your kindness. let’s get along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagumi! look at all this support! as a fellow bassist, i’m proud! you’re totally cute and sweet, got it? don’t ever doubt that! and if you do, we’ll have to all go find you and tell this to your face! you’ve got this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hagu!! how come you’re so popular?? it’s unfair, that you’re so cool when ako’s not yet!! you’ll...you’ll have to be even cooler, then! because ako’s gonna get cooler, too! then she’ll challenge you, got it???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kitazawa-san...anyone can see that you’re very empathetic...it’s really nice to see. you’ve...really made a lot of people happy just by being there. many people...wish they could be like that. i’m...happy for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the last person was misaki, then. she didn’t know if she should say anything, or if michelle should say something, or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hey, hagumi. um. i don’t want this to be too long, so here i go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“both me and michelle are really, really proud of you. you’ve come a long way. you do your best, now, and you fight fair and square, just like you promised me. in sports, and the character championship, and in harohapi...it’s really inspiring to see you do your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but even now, even when you’re hurt by words or by others, you still smile for everyone. you don’t have to, okay? everyone wants to see you smile, but they never want to see you put on a fake smile. your real smile is what we want to see, hagumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you’re important to everyone. you’re important to harohapi, and michelle, and me. don’t forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we love you, hagumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>there were small tears forming in hagumi’s eyes. for a moment, misaki panicked a little. maybe it was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“everyone….everyone loves hagumi…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>misaki nodded. hagumi looked at her with eyes as big as the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mii-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then she tackled misaki into a hug so forceful they fell back onto hagumi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no, it was just enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan hagumi. its 3 am</p><p>title is from no poi's lyrics (together with you, we're moving in small steps!)<br/>aka the BEST bandori cover bar none</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>